Quando deixei de ser sua
by LadyRivers
Summary: Bulma deixa um namoro de mais de dez anos. Arrasada, ela descobre que existem outras possibilidades.


**Notas da Autora**

**Dragon Ball, seus personagens e todos os elementos de seu universo não me pertencem.**

**Ainda não escrevi uma fic sobre os três anos antes da chegada dos andróides, por que considero muito difícil escrever e continuar fiel história original. No entanto, nessa fic, coloco a minha versão sobre como Bulma deixou Yancha e acabou nos braços de Vegeta.**

**Fic em primeira pessoa, narrador-personagem**

**Capítulo 1 - Capítulo Único**

**Quando deixei de ser sua**

É muito estranho, como as vezes sofremos, por que fazemos coisas, ou deixamos de fazê-las por medo de sofrer. As vezes, você se prende em uma relação por um longo tempo, e tem medo de sair dela por que acha que a vida não tem mais nada para te oferecer depois daquilo. E é por isso que as vezes você aceita e perdoa uma série de pequenos erros e pequenos deslizes que vão te matando pouco a pouco. Mas se você tem sangue correndo nas veias, artérias e capilares, um dia você cansa, e chegou o dia em que, finalmente, eu cansei daquilo.

Certo dia, Yancha me disse que ia sair lá de casa por que queria treinar melhor para enfrentar os andróides dali a três anos. Eu sabia que era a presença de Vegeta que o estava incomodando, pois Vegeta tratava a Coorporação Cápsula como se fosse o reino dele, meus pais como seus servos e eu como sua escrava particular. Acho que Yancha se sentiu ameaçado e impotente, pois ele não era mais o homem da casa e achei que fosse principalmente por isso que ele decidiu sair, até por que, ele não era tolo de enfrentar Vegeta.

Mesmo chateada eu o deixei ir, por que estávamos muito focados em vencer os andróides e também por que acho que eu já estava, mesmo inconscientemente, atraída por Vegeta. No entanto, na minha cabeça e coração eu ainda sentia que era Yancha quem eu amava, embora, fosse estranho que eu não tivesse vontade de casar e formar uma família com ele, mesmo que estivéssesmo diante de uma iminente catástrofe e pudéssemos morrer brevemente.

Bem, o que aconteceu foi que acho que eu não me desligaria dele se eu não tivesse visto o que vi e passado o que passei, pois eu estava acomodada e com medo de ficar sozinha. Mesmo, o fato de eu ficar sozinha ser uma possibilidade remota, já que sou linda, sexy, extraordinariamente rica e além de tudo, um gênio. Voltando ao assunto, o fato é que, eu sempre perdoava as pequenas coisas e acho que só algo grande me faria realmente abrir os olhos e ver. E finalmente, esse momento chegou.

Certa noite eu liguei para Yancha e ninguém atendeu, já fazia quase duas semanas que não nos víamos e eu estava com muitas saudades. Ainda era cedo, eu deitei e cochilei um pouco, quando acordei, já era um pouco tarde da noite, eu liguei novamente, atenderam.

Oi amor – eu falei alegre.

Do outro lado apenas desligaram o telefone. Eu tornei a ligar mas ninguém atendeu. Algo dentro de mim me apontou que havia algo errado naquela situação. Liguei para o Mestre Kame, talvez ele estivesse por lá.

Oi mestre Kame, é a Bulma. O Yancha está por aí?

Não, - o velho respondeu. - ele não apareceu aqui nos últimos dias. Ah, Bulma quando você virá aqui para tomar banho de sol na praia com aquele seu biquine minúsculo? - ele disse com aquele sorrisinho depravado típico dele.

Tchau, mestre. - eu falei batendo o telefone.

Era estranho por que Yancha havia me dito que ia treinar na casa do Kame e na academia perto da casa dele. Depois disso, eu poderia ter ido simplesmente dormir, pois já era quase meia noite, mas algo me dizia que eu precisava procurá-lo, eu tinha de saber onde ele estava.

Tomei banho e me arrumei, sabia que estava bonita, já havia feito permanente nos meus cabelos e tinha ficado muito bom. Coloquei um vestido drapeado bem justo e decotado, pois não via Yancha a séculos e queria lhe fazer uma surpresa.

Quando desci as escadas, a luz da sala estava desligada, mas a televisão estava funcionando.

Onde vai essa hora? e vestida como uma mulher vulgar.- ouvi a voz rabugenta de Vegeta, me olhando estupefado, ele estava sentado no sofá, apenas de Short fazendo um lanche noturno.

Isso não é da sua conta. - eu falei ríspida e sai de imediato.

Eu sabia onde eu tinha de ir, peguei o aerocarro e fui para o apartamento de Yancha.

O apartamento de Yancha era num bairro afastado, num lugar muito modesto. Eu subi as escadas meio receosa com os olhares dos homens esquisitos que via nos corredores. Era a primeira vez que eu ia até lá. Toquei a campainha de uma porta branca que tinha a tintura meio lascada.

Tive que tocar três vezes antes de atenderem a porta. Quando essa foi aberta, eu vi o gatinho Pual pairando no ar.

Oi Pual. - eu disse contente e ansiosa, algo em meu peito me avisava que nem tudo estava certo – onde está Yancha?

Eu percebi que o gatinho ficou nervoso.

E-ele...e-le não está, Bulma – O gatinho falou sem me convencer.

Pual, não minta pra mim. Eu sei que ele está aí. - eu falei zangada.

Não, n-ão está. Ele foi para a casa do mestre Kame – o gatinho mentiu.

Nesse momento ouvimos um barulho vindo do quarto. Um fúria tomou conta de mim. Eu empurrei Pual para o lado e fui até o quarto. Abri a porta de sopetão e o que eu vi estilhaçou o meu coração em mil pedaços naquele momento.

Yancha estava em cima de uma mulher fazendo sexo com ela, quando entrei os dois gemiam, completamente nus.

Yancha! – foi o que eu consegui gritar.

O casal assustou-se e ele saiu de cima da mulher cobrindo-se com um lençol.

B-Bulma? - ele gaguejou incrédulo. Estava pálido como uma folha de papel.

Quem é essa mulher? - eu consegui falar, estranhamente, mantendo a calma.

E-ela? - ele perguntou medroso. - E- eu não sei quem é ela.

Como assim não sabe – a mulher zangou-se – eu sou sua namorada. Estamos juntos a quase um ano. - ela falou olhando pra mim.- E você quem é?

Eu sou a ex-namorada dele. - eu falei ainda calma. Ele se levantou ainda cobrindo-se com um lençol, me pedindo perdão, lágrimas escorrendo de seus olhos.

Me perdoa, Bulma – ele falou pegando no meu braço.

Não me toque. - foi tudo que consegui dizer. - Você nunca mais vai me tocar. Dessa vez acabou, e é pra sempre.

Nisso, eu melarguei do braço dele e saí disparada do apartamento. Desci as escadas correndo e quando eu entrei no aerocarro eu surtei. Eu desmoronei num choro assustador. Eu sentia que estava tudo acabado, que uma fase da minha vida se encerrara, mas eu ainda achava que o amava. Eu senti um vazio imenso por que sabia que agora estava sozinha, eu fiquei descontrolada, ainda hoje não sei como consegui chegar em casa, acho que o piloto automático cuidou disso. Eu cheguei em casa como um zumbi, enojada com aquela cena imunda que eu havia presenciado. Pensei em todas as oportunidades que eu deixei passar por causa dele, todos os caras com quem não dormi, com quem não namorei, nem fiquei com ninguém só para ser fiel aquele cara. Eu poderia ter ficado com os homens maravilhosos e lindos que passaram na minha vida, como Goku, por exemplo. Mas eu sempre fui fiel a ele. Eu era a garota dele, sentia raiva por que para ele foi muito cômodo, ficar com todas enquanto eu permanecia lá tocada apenas por ele. Meu sofrimento transformou-se em raiva e uma resolução tomou conta de mim, a partir daquele momento eu não deixaria passar as oportunidades que a vida me desse, eu só não contava que a primeira oportunidade ia surgir tão rapidamente.

Entrei em casa ainda como um zumbi, tive novamente uma crise de choro. Quando cheguei no corredor, eu não consegui mais, encostei-me numa parede e sentei no chão, chorando e soluçando incontidamente. Uma porta se abriu na minha frente.

O que você tem? - Vegeta perguntou carrancudo. Eu não o respondi, nem lhe olhei. Apenas continuava soluçando incessantemente. - O que aquele verme maldito te fez? - ele insistiu, agachando-se e ficando frente a frente comigo.

Eu nada disse, apenas o abracei e me debulhei em um pranto sonoro e desesperado. Ele parecia não saber o que fazer, eu estava desorientada, apenas queria chorar e abraçar alguém. Ele não me abraçava, mas não me tirou de perto de seu peito. No meio do meu desepero e raiva eu levantei a cabeça e olhei para ele. Aquele cara, ele era tudo que Yancha mais desprezava, era alguém mal e cruel que o havia matado, ele havia derrotado e humilhado Yancha no passado. Eu estava com raiva, sentia despeito e queria vingança. Olhei para aquele cara que ameçou me matar tantas vezes e que naquele momento me olhava com um olhar de interrogação e meio aflito. Naquele momento, me veio um pensamento: Se o mocinho já havia me magoado tanto, que mal maior poderia me fazer o bandido? Então, Sem pensar em mais nada, eu o beijei ferozmente. Ele assustou-se de início mais não negou me o beijou. Logo, suas mãos estavam passeando pelo meu corpo como as minhas pelo dele. Era tão estranho e tão bom beijar alguém diferente. O beijo daquele sayajin era quente e ávido, quase doloroso, não tinha o ranço e o cansaço dos beijos de Yancha. E no meio daquele beijo eu tomei aquela decisão que hoje, eu sei que mudou minha vida. Eu decidi que não ia deixar aquela oportunidade passar, como já tinham passado tantas na minha vida, então guiei as mãos deles até os meus seios e ele foi obedientemente, explorando me por dentro do vestido. Eu o puxei para levantarmos do corredor quase sem parar de beijá-lo e levei até o quarto que estava com a porta entreaberta, ele bateu a porta quando entramos. Eu senti um arrepio incomum perpassando meu corpo, eu tinha tomado uma decisão, eu ia me vingar de Yancha me entregando pro cara que ele mais odiava, e eu senti prazer nisso. Queria que ele soubesse, que a mulher que ele julgava apenas dele, que apenas ele havia tocado, estava agora nos braços do ser que ele julgava mais asqueroso, e eu queria que ele soubesse mais ainda que eu estava gostando, e muito. Quando ele me empurrou gentilmente na cama e o corpo dele ficou sobre o meu, e quando senti as mãos dele me acariciando em todos os lugares possíveis, eu pensei como aquilo era fácil, sempre achei que se traísse Yancha ia ser ruim, estranho ou desagradável, pois ele era o únic que havia me tocado durante minha vida inteira, mas eu estava gostando muito do toque daquele sayajin malvado, e eu não estava com medo de Vegeta, até por que, naquele momento eu me sentia tão destroçada que não tinha nada a perder, se ele me agredisse ou me maltratasse não seria nada comparado a dor que eu já estava sentindo. Ele rasgou meu vestido de uma vez,. Eu estava me sentindo tão desejada, por que eu via fome nos olhos daquele sayajin quando ele vislumbrou meu corpo nu. Eu via uma fome, um desejo que eu nunca vi nos olhos de Yancha. Ele me olhava como quem olha para algo muito raro e valioso. Eu me sentia frágil e entregue nos braços daquele cara bruto. Ele não precisou pedir, eu afastei minhas pernas pra ele quando vi como ele me desejava, e ele foi urgente, mas entrou no corpo como se eu fosse de porcelana, parecia que tinha medo de quebrar. E isso me surpreendeu, me surpreendeu muito, por que Yancha nunca fora cuidadoso assim, ele era desastrado. Eu me perguntei: como um cara tão mal e bruto, poderia ser tão delicado ao tomar uma mulher? E nesse instante, quando o senti dentro de mim, inconscientemente eu gemi, e isso só o estimulou a continuar, acho que a essa altura eu já não lembrava mais de Yancha, pois eu me sentia completa. Enquanto ele entrava e saia de mim e mordiscava minha orelha e beijava meu pescoço, eu apertava suas costas e afundava as unhas compridas nela, duvidando que ele sentisse dor. Parecia que ele queria entrar cada vez dentro de mim, enquanto ele entrava e saia meu corpo parecia que ia pegar fogo, cada vez mais intenso. As mãos dele me estimularam tanto que eu senti um orgasmo como nunca tinha sentido, algo como um alívio profundo que fez minhas pernas tremerem, parecia uma quase morte ou um sopro de vida. Depois eu senti o coração rápido dele por cima de meu corpo e ele ainda dentro de mim pulsando. Nós ficamos assim por alguns minutos e quando nos separamos, eu não sentia mais tanta dor e sofrimento, sentia uma estranha calma. Meio envergonhada me cobri com alguns lençóis e saí do quarto sem nada dizer, ele também não disse nada. E eu saí satisfeita por não ter deixado a oportunidade passar, eu estava vingada. Quando deitei em minha cama, fiz muitos planos, agora eu iria curtir, conhecer outros caras e viver todas as aventuras que eu não tive oportunidade de viver quando era mais jovem por causa de Yancha. Para mim, aquele sayajin era pra ser só o primeiro de muitos, o problema é que ele voltou a me procurar na outra noite, e na outra, e na outra, depois no chuveiro, no laboratório, na sala, na cápsula de gravidade e eu acabei esquecendo de conhecer os outros caras e de jogar minha vingança na cara de Yancha por que eu também acabei me esquecendo dele, e quando Trunks apareceu, eu finalmente pude ver que eu não precisaria mais de nenhum outro homem na minha vida, além do meu filho, e é claro, do pai dele.

Deixe suas impressões nos comentários e favorite se realmente tiver gostado. Xêru! ^^


End file.
